


Pick up

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel sees a handsome stranger in a bar, and tries to solicit him for an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up

The dimness of the light obscured his features somewhat, but what he could see was beautiful, if odd. Clothing far too formal for a dump like this, and a little bit… too mature for a guy of his age, but it was that little idiosyncrasies which tended to draw him to potential subjects. 

He looks like a man with a story to tell, Daniel observed. And not just the bizarrely chosen clothing either. He had so much poise, an aloofness which meant that he seemed curiously apart from the crowd. And when he caught Daniel watching him there was neither hostility nor aggression, just a curious acceptance. Their gaze locked for a long moment, and then the pale stranger raised a brow and inclined his head ever so slightly, in the universal gesture of ‘come hither’. 

Daniel almost split his beer in his hurry to join him.

“You’re staring” said the man, with the barest hint of amusement.

“Yeah. I’m a student at SFS, majoring in journalism. I’m working on an end of year project, about people who move to San Francisco…are you from around here?” he asked.

The stranger blinked softly, seeming slightly incredulous. It was a fairly standard reaction, and he appeared to consider his words very carefully before replying. “No. I’ve only been here…a year, two…three at the most.” He smiled slightly “Time gets away from me sometimes.”

“Would you mind if I interviewed you for my project?” 

There was another pause as the man considered the prospect, examining the bar as if to see if anyone else was watching. “Why not? I can’t say that I don’t have the time. But not here. I have a place though” he replied. “I’ll give you the address, and we could start tomorrow evening if that is agreeable? I’m afraid my daytimes are spoken for”. 

“Sure, that’d be great.” Daniel was already intrigued.


End file.
